


Tony Stark can't be dictated

by Dominatrix



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper suggestes something. Tony is not too excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark can't be dictated

„Oh God, Pepper, what atrocious thing is this?“

“Tony, don’t look at me so disgusted. It’s not dangerous or something.”

“Just take it away from me.”

„Tony, it is just…“

„I decide all on my own what I do. And you can’t keep me from it.”

“Tony, I…” “Nobody keeps Iron Man from doing something. I’m still my own master.”

“I…”

“I’m not going to let someone manipulate my opinion” he exclaimed triumphantly.

“Oh, great, now I’m _someone_?”

“You’re just supposed to learn that Tony Stark can’t be dictated.”

“Tony, for all I care, keep your cornflakes. It’s all the same to me what you have for breakfast. I just thought it would be good for you if you would consume fruit once in a while.”

She bit in the apple she had in her hand and watched Tony with a slightly amused shake of her head while he poured milk on his cornflakes with great enthusiasm and looked at her victoriously.


End file.
